


Drugs Do Things To You

by ZiaraDeRosa



Series: Steve and Billy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Steve share a joint, Drug Use, M/M, Sex, Steve is kinda creepish idk, Steve pours his heart out, enough to feel the buzz, kinda OOC, lots of talking, plz be kind, they aren’t too high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaraDeRosa/pseuds/ZiaraDeRosa
Summary: Steve’s high, Billy’s still pretty, and drugs make you do things.





	Drugs Do Things To You

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY DRUG USE, THIS IS JUST A STORY. PLEASE IF YOU DO DRUGS, BE CAREFUL.

Their passing a joint between each other, getting high on a school night on the back of Billy’s blue camaro and still reeking of the sex they had in the backseat. The weed tones it down, yeah, but Steve can still smell it.

The smell of Billy’s and his own sweat, the sour smell of their cum, the smell of the cheap lube packets Steve bought, the smell of both their colognes.

“What’re you thinking about, Harrington?” Steve’s head is heavy as he turns to look at Billy, watching the way his lips move as he forms smoke rings.

“Nothing.” Steve lies. He’s thinking of what they are to each other, if Steve was just a fuck to Billy, if the joint was an indirect kiss, if Billy would let him take him on a date, what Billy would say if he asked him to be his lover and-

Billy doesn’t question it, just passes the joint back to Steve and stares up at the trees blocking the night sky.

Steve’s distracted again, watching the way Billy’s adam apple bobs as he swallows, the way his eyes are clouded from the drugs, his lips are chapped and Steve knows that it’s because he drinks more booze than water. He knows a lot about Billy, he likes to think.

He knows he actually studies and doesn’t accept any grades below a B-, that Billy only keeps his hair long because his mom always loved styling it, that he actually cares for Max, that he cries in the movies. He knows Billy gets beat by his father, knows he has a mole above his right hip, knows he only started playing basketball because he wanted to have something in common with Maxine.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Billy’s voice is low and raspy, the smoke taking its toll and Steve lets the crickets chrip for a few seconds before he replies.

“I want to take a thousand pictures of you Billy, of us. I want to take you on dates, I want to hold your hand and complain about your callouses because you don’t use fucking moisturizer, I want to kiss you goodbye, I want to kiss you hello, I just really wanna fucking kiss you.” Billy’s staring at him now, but Steve isn’t done. “I want to say I love you in the morning, before you go to bed, any fucking time really. I want to have sex with you and have it actually mean something, not just be a fuck and maybe we could still get high together because I know you like the way drugs make you feel free of the world, and I don’t wanna take shit away from you. I want to give stuff to you, buy you those earrings you’ve looked at, new jeans because you always get fucking holes because your amazing fucking thighs and I just… I just wanna be with you.” Billy’s still staring at Steve and Steve feels the panic swell in his chest, feels like his throat is closing and opening and he wants to run far far away and never look back and-

“Why don’t you kiss me then, Stevie boy?”

Steve was wide eyed, joint slipping between his fingers to land and sizzle out in the dirt, and maybe if he wasn’t so far gone he would have been more concerned about it but then Billy is leaning forward and pressing his lips against his and his lips are even dryer than he thought but that’s okay because Billy Hargove is kissing him and Steve kind of wants to happy cry.

The kiss is really more just a press of their lips together but that’s okay, everything is okay right now. Their both high and Steve just confessed his love but maybe Billy likes him back, and Steve can work with that.

He pulls away with a gasp of air, and he reaches up to touch his lips with his fingertips like some goddamn girl from a tv show but Steve just wants to make sure he isn’t dreaming, he also pinches his nose just in case.

“You can take me on a date next Wednesday, to the mall, buy me some shit and maybe we can kiss in the car or something cliche like that.” Billy’s flushed and Steve hopes it’s not from the drugs, “Maybe we can get like, lunch or something and share a milkshake and I’ll steal your fries.”

“Yeah yeah.” Steve’s just nodding along to Billy’s words now, a ridiculous smile playing onto his lips, “Yeah, I can do that. We can do that, yeah.”

And maybe it’s just the drugs, but Steve finds himself laughing because he’s so happy, he’s going to take Billy Hargove on a date next Wednesday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stranger things fic and I’m really nervous about it. Comments and Kudos always appreciated, and please let me know if you want their next Wednesday date written as well!


End file.
